Santa's Surprise
by Lou Buggins
Summary: BBRae Christmas Fluff


"Clang!"

"Bang!"

Raven's eyes snapped open at the mysterious sounds. She slowly shifted in her bed so that she was now sitting up facing the door. She waited for another sound, but none came.

"Garfield, I think someone is in the common room." She whispered over to the other side of the bed, but when she made a move to nudge her husband awake, her hand only hit an abandoned spot beside her.

"Garfield?" She questioned as she turned to confirm with her eyes what she already knew; he was gone. "That's weird." She stated curiously as she pushed aside the covers and reluctantly climbed out of bed. She haphazardly threw on her dark blue robe and slid on her uncharacteristically fluffy blue slippers. Too tired to walk, she used her powers to glide down the hall, towards the common room. "He better have a very good excuse for waking me up." She thought as she approached the common room door. As she went closer, she could start to hear more and more sounds coming from that direction. The sound of mumbling, followed by a few clangs or bangs, then more mumbling.

When she was close enough to the door, it slid open automatically and she continued straight through. The site before her was enough to change her facial expression from mild annoyance to completely baffled. There, sitting by the decorated Christmas tree, was none other than the green man himself. Garfield didn't even look up from his work to acknowledge her. He was far to entranced with what appeared to be the Titan Tower made out of Lego's. Surrounding the man were countless different toys already set up and poised to look their best. In one corner were several dolls and stuffed animals set up around a tiny table and sitting in tiny, matching chairs while pretending to sip tea from tiny teacups. Then in another corner were many, many nerf guns, all lined up and ready for play. There were also board games, electronics, and an unthinkable amount of candies. To top it all off was the toy train that was circling the entire display. The entire left side of the common room looked like a child's paradise and Raven was left in complete awe.

"Gar, did you do all of this?"

The sound of her voice was enough to startle the changeling out of his zone. With a jump, Garfield looked up to see his wife's shocked face. His only concern was rather this was the good kind or not.

"Uh...hi'a Rae! This um...this is nothing. Just getting the kids' Christmas presents ready is all. Nothing to worry about." He let out a nervous laugh and scratched the back of his head.

"I can see that." She stated simply as she floated toward him. Poor Garfield didn't know if he just be afraid or excited. Probably a little bit of both.

"Why?" She asked him.

"Why?" He asked back.

"Yes, why. Why did you do all of this? I thought you were just going to finish wrapping all their presents. And where did half of this stuff even come from?" She asked as she gestured to the display of toys around them.

"Well...I...erm...you see Rae, I was going to just wrap the presents, but then I remembered that Rita always left the presents from Santa unwrapped and that she would always make it look like Santa set them all up for me. I remember how much I enjoyed it as a kid, that I decided to do the same for our own. And as for the extra stuff...I may gotten a little over board. It's just that after I set up all the presents we had already bought, it just didn't seem like enough. So I went to the store and bought some last minute stuff. Please don't get mad." He watched her with big, puppy-dog eyes, hoping that would keep her from going too hat on him. He waited anxiously for her reaction. Her face still as stone, until finally Raven gave him his own surprise. She spontaneously jumped into his arms and tackled him with a shockingly passionate kiss. Garfield's eyes widened and his muscles tensed at first, but then he slowly relaxed and started to kiss her back with just as much passion.

Sadly, their moment of bliss had to be paused as they both gasped for air.

"Garfield, you idiot, I can't believe you would think I could be mad at you for this. You did all of this, just for our children. Just to make their Christmas all the more wonderful and magical. This, right here, the little things you do to make our children or even myself just slightly more pleasing than it would have been is why each and every day I wonder how in Azer's name I deserve you." She said as she fought back tears.

"Oh Love, you deserve more than me." He said as he reached up a gently caressed her face. Instinctively, she leaned into his loving touch.

She rested her forehead against his own and just barely above a whisper said to him, "I love you, Garfield Logan."

"And I love you, Raven Logan." He said back to her as he leaned in to place a lingering kiss on her lips.

Garfield carefully lifted Raven up while she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. As quickly as he could, he carried her to their room, where they would indulge in their own Christmas pleasures.

Later that morning, two little nine-year-olds couldn't believe their eyes when they awoke to find the toy-land St. Nicholas had left for them.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Well there you go folks! One Christmas BBRae special! Sorry it's short, but I'm traveling right now for the holidays. Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! God Bless and stay safe!**


End file.
